


Очень страшная история

by Renie_D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: Заключить сделку с Дьяволом не сложно. Сложнее играть с последствиями.





	Очень страшная история

**Author's Note:**

> HQ!!Fucking Fest, команда Кагеямы

Страшно Хинате не было. А вот кроссовки ― кроссовки было жалко до слез. Хината посмотрел на свои ноги, обутые в старые полотняные тапочки, пошуршал пакетом, вздохнул и припустил быстрее. 

Полночь была не за горами.

Нужный перекресток показался из-за поворота, и Хината выдохнул. Все как по заказу ― пусто, темно и безлюдно. 

Этот перекресток Хината присмотрел давно. Во-первых, там, как и положено, сходились четыре дороги, а во-вторых, перекресток был так близко от дома, что Хината надеялся выполнить ритуал за двадцать минут. Максимум за тридцать пять. 

Хината чихнул. А потом еще раз и еще. Вытер нос рукой и поежился ― весна в этом году была не особенно теплой. Но земля уже оттаяла ― это Хината проверил и в огороде, и в клумбе у магазина по соседству.

― И где здесь копать? ― насупившись, спросил Хината, подняв глаза к небу. Потом опомнился и внимательно посмотрел себе под ноги.

Ответа не было.

Хината закрутил головой, выбирая обочину потемнее. Перелез через ограду, спустился чуть ниже в прогалину и присел на корточки. Положил пакет на землю и достал из кармана перья и лавровый лист.

На самом деле девчонки, рассказавшие ему про ритуал, упоминали лаванду и кость черного кота, но Хината решил не заморачиваться. Кошек он любил и свежевать даже дохлых и помойных не собирался, а лаванду просто не нашел.

«Ну и ладно, ― подумал Хината. ― Лавр, лаванда ― какая разница? Пахнет что то, что это. Растения, опять же. Эти, как их…» ― он напрягся. Он же читал в учебнике биологии. Название такое… Вечнозеленые, да! Зато черные вороньи перья вместо костей ― это готично и круто!

И вообще, Хинате было не до мелочей. Его сердце громко стучало в груди, а в ушах раздавались частые «ту-думс, ту-думс», когда он представлял себе, как выходит на площадку национальных. В черно-оранжевой форме, под прицелами телекамер. А трибуны скандируют ему...

Громкое воронье «Кар-р-р-р!» разнеслось над головой, и Хината встрепенулся. Согнал мечтательную улыбку с лица и начал торопиться ― стрелки на его наручных часах показывали без трех полночь.

Отбросив сожаления, Хината запихнул перья и лавровые листы в пакет к кроссовкам (любимым! удобным! разношенным! с красными полосками на боку!) и завернул целлофан поплотнее. Из другого кармана он достал совочек, который позаимствовал у Нацу. 

Инструмент для рытья был так себе ― маленький, пластмассовый и ядовито-желтый, но Хинате удалось арендовать его на всю ночь всего за пару конфет и одну сказку.

Он прикинул размеры, начертил на земле прямоугольник и, высунув от усердия язык, начал копать.

Про то, какой глубины должна быть яма, девчонки не рассказали. Зато историю о трагичной и безответной любви Ами-чан, которая продала душу дьяволу, Хината выслушал раз двадцать. Они наперебой описывали ему рост, цвет глаз и любимую группу возлюбленного Ами-чан, Тецу. А еще как круто он выглядел в бейсбольной форме, когда стоял на пластине у «дома» и подходила его очередь отбивать. И как счастье потом разрывало сердечко бедной Ами-чан, когда он полюбил ее в ответ ― после сделки, разумеется. И ее так разрывало от нахлынувших чувств, так разрывало, что окончательно разорвало через неделю. 

«Она была так счастлива, пусть и недолго, ― хором вздыхали девчонки. ― Это очень романтично! Ты так не думаешь, Хината-кун?»

Хината так не думал. Хината думал, что Ами-чан была той еще дурой. Ну кто договаривается с дьяволом о всякой ерунде? Любовь-морковь, все эти поцелуйчики. Кому они нужны? А вот выступать на национальных! Скрип кроссовок, запах обезболивающего спрея, зрители, кричащие хором: «Шо-е! Шо-е!»...

― И долго ты еще будешь тут возиться? ― спросил недовольный голос из-за спины. ― Я, между прочим, спать хочу.

― Столько, сколько надо! ― Хината ударил себя в грудь грязным совочком. Оглядываться было нельзя ― это условие он вычитал сам, в Интернете. ― Не мешай, иди отсюда!

И Хината заработал быстрее, выгребая землю еще и рукой.

За спиной отчетливо подавились воздухом.

― Ты! ― В затылок уперся чей-то палец, и Хината замер. ― Совсем дурак?

― Я не дурак! ― Хината обиделся. Вот прилип кто-то. ― Я просто вызываю…

К пальцу на затылке прибавились еще четыре и рванули Хинату за волосы так, что из глаз у него брызнули слезы.

Над Хинатой нависал очень и очень недовольный Дьявол.

Сказать по правде, к рогам Хината морально готовился, поэтому сюрпризом они не стали. Черная хламида была тоже ничего ― ничего пугающего. Но глаза… Глаза были слишком красными, на вкус Хинаты. А еще в них читалась такая откровенная жажда убийства...

Хината быстро-быстро заморгал. Потом подумал, что, если рванет прямо сейчас через поле, то шанс сбежать у него будет ― вряд ли в черных лохмотьях до пят удобно скакать через грядки. А затем Хината вспомнил Ами-чан. Если она не струсила, то и он не будет. Смогла же она выпросить себе этого Тецу? И Хината сможет!

Он открыл рот. Дьявол все еще нависал над ним с угрожающей ухмылкой. 

Хината закрыл рот. Потом снова открыл.

Дьявол довольно прищурился:

― Что, я слишком пугающ для тебя?

Хината покивал головой. Потом помотал. Потом снова покивал. В его голове пестрели кадры с национальных, которые он засмотрел до дыр, сцены из ужастиков, где всяким неудачникам откусывали головы, не поморщившись, — и Ами-чан. Она прыгала на задворках его сознания с помпонами и громко кричала: «Давай! Давай!».

Дьявол закатил глаза и отпустил наконец волосы Хинаты.

― Как вы мне надоели… ― пробормотал он себе под нос, тряхнул головой и превратился в обычного человека.

Ни рогов (Хината высматривал их очень внимательно), ни черного тряпья, ни красных глаз. Обычный парень в школьной форме, со школьной сумкой и самодовольным выражением лица.

Хината облегченно сглотнул. С таким Дьяволом разговаривать было намного проще.

― Я... это...

Дьявол брезгливо потыкал ботинком пакет Хинаты и уставился на него крайне недовольно.

― И что это? ― спросил он. ― Твое подношение?

Хината радостно закивал. 

― Один идиот с мячом, другой с кроссовками, ― Дьявол тяжело вздохнул. ― Что за люди пошли?

― Обмельчали? ― вежливо предположил Хината, поддерживая разговор.

Дьявол прищурился, оглядел его с ног до головы и усмехнулся. 

Хината насупился. Вот так всегда, ты к чело… к Дьяволу с манерами и готовой к продаже душой, а он… Что он вообще себе позволяет?!

― Так мне закапывать или как? ― спросил Хината.

Дьявол снова закатил глаза.

― Так я до утра не уйду, ― он помахал рукой в воздухе, описывая круг. ― Тут у вас совсем глухомань и деревня. Что, нормальной лопаты нет?

― И как я с ней из окна бы вылез? ― возмутился Хината. Промелькнула мысль, что зря он с Дьяволом на «ты», наверное. ― И по улице с ней шел?

― Молча? Сказал бы, что соседка занести просила.

Хината посмотрел на Дьявола с жалостью. Потом перевел взгляд на его белый пиджак и закатил глаза сам. Дьявол ему достался какой-то никудышный ― явно городской и не слишком приспособленный к жизни в сельской местности.

― Ладно, говори. Чего тебе? Хорошие оценки за все тесты? Чтобы девочка полюбила и жить без тебя не могла?

― Да нужны они мне! ― воскликнул Хината. ― Что вы все про оценки да про девочек!

― Мальчика? ― понимающе улыбнулся Дьявол. ― Не стесняй...

― Волейбол! ― раскрасневшись, проорал Хината. ― Хочу играть круче всех! И прыгать! Прыгать, как Маленький гигант! Нет, даже выше! И национальные! И чтобы так ― быдыщ! А потом...

― Ну-ну, ― Дьявол скептически смотрел на пакет, сиротливо лежащий на краю ямы. ― Вот все это за все вот это?

Хината поперхнулся. 

― Играть! ― упрямо повторил он. ― Круче всех! И…

― Ладно, ладно, ― отмахнулся Дьявол. ― Я понял. Договорились. Все?

― А-а-а?.. ― Хината опешил. Это оказалось как-то слишком просто.

― Ойкава? ― Из темноты вынырнул еще один силуэт. Рога, хламида, красные глаза. Все, как полагается.

Хината в ужасе попятился. На встречу со вторым Дьяволом он как-то не рассчитывал. 

Первый же Дьявол удивленным не выглядел. Скорее раздосадованным и чуточку виноватым. Он подмигнул Хинате и повернулся с чарующей улыбкой к пришедшему:

― Я уже иду, Ива-чан, прости. Сам видишь, в последнее время я пользуюсь бешеной популярностью.

Дьявол номер два нахмурился. Потом внимательно посмотрел на Хинату и спросил:

― Девочка не любит?

Ответить Хината не успел.

― Хуже, Ива-чан! ― воскликнул Дьявол Хинаты. И трагичным голосом добавил: ― У него волейбол! Но мы с ним уже договорились. А если мы с тобой поторопимся, то не опоздаем.

― Стойте, а это? ― Косясь на второго Дьявола, Хината поднял пакет с земли и, собравшись с духом, мужественно протянул, готовый отдать без возражений. ― И этот, как его…

Ойкава-сан недовольно скривился.

― Достаточно твоего яркого желания, ― нехотя сказал он. ― И готовности чем-то пожертвовать. И вообще, ты что, не видишь? Нам некогда! 

Подхватил второго Дьявола под руку, что-то шепнул ему, тихо рассмеявшись, и они исчезли. Так мгновенно и бесшумно, что Хината засомневался, были ли они вообще тут.

Он протер глаза. Потом опустился на холодную землю и стиснул ладонями голову ― ноги почему-то не держали. Посидел так несколько минут, поковырял ногтем отваливающуюся подошву старых тапочек и решил: Дьявол лучше знает, что и как. А умники из Интернета пусть утрутся!

Хината вынул кроссовки из пакета и с облегчением выдохнул. Вытряс в ямку лавровый лист и перья и начал закапывать. Должен же он хоть как-то отблагодарить Ойкаву-сана за беспокойство. И оставить залог… залог…

Мысли Хинаты забуксовали. Дискомфорта от проданной души он не чувствовал. И бездушным себя он не чувствовал тоже. Зато мечты о собственной неповторимой крутости засияли ярче во сто крат. Вот он выходит на площадку и…

― Кар-р-р-р-р!

Хината швырнул в надоедливую ворону лопаткой. Потом вспомнил про Нацу, про не до конца зарытую яму, и побежал за улетевшим совочком в темноту.

Ничего, скоро он перестанет мечтать! Завтра он вступит в клуб Карасуно, и у него начнется совсем другая жизнь!

 

***

 

Рядом с идиотом Кагеямой Хинате противно было даже сидеть. Он отодвинулся на самый край лавочки, уткнулся в сложенные на коленях руки и нахохлился. 

Из спортзала раздавались скрип кроссовок и звук ударяющегося о паркет мяча.

― Это все из-за тебя! ― пробубнил Хината. ― Если бы не ты…

― Это если бы не ты! ― огрызнулся Кагеяма. Счастливым он тоже не выглядел. ― Я бы уже играл там!

― А при чем тут вообще ты? ― Хината задохнулся от возмущения. ― Это я должен был играть там! А тебя здесь вообще быть не должно! 

― Я вижу, вы уже познакомились?

Хината от неожиданности подпрыгнул. Над ними с нечитаемым выражением лица стоял Дьявол номер два.

Хината обреченно вздохнул и принялся расшнуровывать кроссовки. 

«Не надо было жадничать вчера, ― понуро думал он. ― Так и знал, что надо было закапывать. Дьяволы такие непостоянные».

― И-Ивайзуми-сан? ― удивился Кагеяма.

Хината замер.

― Придурок, ― свистящим шепотом произнес он. ― Ты что, его тоже знаешь?

Кагеяма перевел взгляд с Дьявола на Хинату, потом обратно и поморщился. И тут Хинату осенило.

― Ты тоже продал душу Дьяволу! ― заорал он и взмахнул зажатым в руке кроссовком, чуть не съездив им Кагеяме по лицу. ― Да как ты посмел! Ты!

― Ойкава-сан не Дьявол, а демон, ― поправил его Кагеяма. ― И вообще, это не твое дело!

― Да какая разница! Ты что, совсем идиот?

Кагеяма внимательно посмотрел на его ногу. Хината посмотрел тоже. Носок был чистым, без дырок и катышков. 

― Сам такой! ― сжав кроссовок покрепче, огрызнулся Хината. И чего этот придурок на него уставился?

― Прекратите балаган, ― произнес Дьявол номер два — Ивайзуми-сан — таким тоном, что Хината тут же втянул голову в плечи. ― Вы не выполняете своих обязательств.

Хината захлопал глазами. Посмотрел на Кагеяму, но тот выглядел не менее растерянным.

― Мы не можем выполнить свои обязательства, пока вы не выполните свои, ― терпеливо объяснил Ивайзуми-сан. Он посмотрел на них внимательно и спросил: ― Вы что, не читали контракт?

Хината переглянулся с Кагеямой, а потом вновь уставился на Ивайзуми-сана. 

Ивайзуми-сан помолчал немного, потом нахмурился и с непроницаемым выражением лица оглянулся. 

― Я торопился, Ива-чан! ― За углом мелькнула пола белого пиджака и темный завиток. ― И сейчас тороплюсь! Пока-пока!

Ивайзуми-сан стоял, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и со свистом втягивал воздух. 

Хината сделал большие глаза и повернулся к Кагеяме. Тот был какой-то бледный и испуганный.

― Контракт. Стандартный. Один, ― обернувшись к ним, сквозь зубы проговорил Ивайзуми-сан и вынул прямо из воздуха огроменную пачку бумаг. ― Второй экземпляр мы вышлем вам позже.

Он шлепнул стопку листов на скамейку. Хината повернул голову ― Кагеямы из-за экземпляра контракта видно не было.

― Э-э-э-э-э… 

― В двух словах, ― сжалился над ними Ивайзуми-сан. ― Вы должны прилагать все усилия, чтобы оставаться на площадке. Если вы не ходите на тренировки и не ездите на соревнования, то мы свободны от взятых на себя обязательств.

― Это нечестно! ― Хината чувствовал себя так, словно у него сейчас отбирали не только кроссовки, но и жизнь. ― Я не хочу играть с ним!

― Это я не хочу играть с тобой, придурок! ― глухо донеслось из-за стопки бумаг.

― Условия расторжения также прописаны в договоре, ― невозмутимо произнес Ивайзуми-сан. ― Хорошего вам дня!

И исчез. 

Слушая сердитое сопение из-за бумаг, Хината тихонько радовался ― кроссовки у него так и не забрали.

«Прорвемся», ― решил Хината. Подхватил первый лист из дьявольской стопки и поднес к глазам. Мелко выписанные иероглифы слились в сплошную стену из чернильных завитков и закружились перед глазами. 

Хината зажмурился.

― Эй, придурок, ― неуверенно спросил он, не открывая глаз. ― Как у тебя с успеваемостью?

Кагеяма засопел громче.

Хината положил лист обратно, а потом выглянул из-за стопки, стараясь разглядеть лицо Кагеямы.

― Ты тоже заключил сделку с Дья... С демоном?

― Да, с Ойкавой-саном, ― пробормотал тот. Выглядел Кагеяма удрученно. ― Я знал, и вот…

― И что попросил?

― Команду. Которая бы меня… Которую бы я… И мне…

― А я хотел играть круче всех, ― поделился Хината. ― А в итоге и ты, и я…

Кагеяма стиснул челюсти и стукнул кулаком по лавке. Контракт опасно накренился.

― Нам надо найти способ разорвать соглашение! 

Хината быстро закивал. Вот это другое дело! 

― Откуда ты его знаешь? ― спросил он, вытянув шею. За время недолгого знакомства с Кагеямой рогов у него Хината не замечал. Хотя у тех двоих они тоже то появлялись, то исчезали. Так может...

― Он был моим семпаем в средней школе, ― прервал размышления Хинаты Кагеяма. ― Мы играли в одной команде.

― Демон играет в волейбол? ― удивился Хината.

― Да кто в него только не играет. ― Кагеяма задумчиво покусал губу и покосился на бумажную стопку. ― Нам надо узнать у него условия. Не так, а… ― Он помахал рукой.

Хината широко улыбнулся. Их план начал обретать черты.

― Я слышал, ― Кагеяма встал, примерился и разделил контракт на две части. Сунул Хинате половину и начал озираться в поисках своей сумки. ― Что, если демона победить, то он обязан выполнить любое желание.

Хината прекратил впихивать листы в сумку и потрясенно оглянулся:

― То есть ты предлагаешь…

― Да! Но сначала, ― Кагеяма посмотрел на него с сомнением. ― Нам нужно попасть обратно в зал. 

― Я помогу тебе! ― Решимость переполняла Хинату с ног до головы. Он был готов! И этот Кагеяма оказался ничего, башковитым.

― Говорить буду я, ― произнес башковитый Кагеяма. ― А ты, главное, не путайся у меня под ногами.

― Да и ладно! 

«Вот же ж… придурок!», ― больше всего Хинате хотелось сейчас дать ему в нос. Но дракой их проблему было не решить.

«Да и ладно, ― повторил про себя Хината, успокаиваясь. ― За двадцать минут тут, конечно, не справиться, но за год… За год у нас получится».

Он посмотрел на Кагеяму и кивнул. Кагеяма кивнул ему в ответ.

План был готов.

На выступающем коньке крыши сидела ворона и внимательно смотрела на них.


End file.
